Los Inugamis y su habitad, de Ako Nomura
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Hay situaciones— sean agradables o no— que definen a los demonios perros. Yo, Rin, una humana que ha estado casi toda su vida con uno como guardián, te enseñaré a entenderlos.
1. Cómo mantener feliz a un Inugami

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Yuki no shimizu**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Los inugamis y su habitad.**

_1.- Cómo mantener feliz a un Inugami._

La felicidad es fundamental para cualquier ser, no importa el origen de su naturaleza y los Inugamis no son la excepción. Puede que él no sonría, no ría, ni haga ningún tipo de demostración de emociones positivas que todo el mundo hace, pero sin dudas él es feliz. Eso sí, es una felicidad a base de varias cosas que son un tanto difíciles de mantener, yo te voy a enseñar como.

Sí, puede que lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza fuese temas sobre guerras, batallas, el camino de la supremacía y un gran etcétera, no te lo voy a negar, es parte fundamental de la vida de mi señor Sesshomaru, una prioridad para él, pero como que responde a su instinto de "yo soy el macho alfa de aquí y tú eres un ser insignificante, lame el suelo por donde camino" es su necesidad de sentirse superior y es algo en que yo no puedo meterme, trataré por asuntos un tanto más simples, como dicen "en las simplezas de la vida está la felicidad".

Primero que nada hay que darle su espacio, no me refiero a un espacio físico, sino más bien emocional, un lugar en dónde se sienta tranquilo, en el que pueda ser él mismo sin preocuparse de sus grandes títulos ni sus responsabilidades con sus tierras y la gente, así que por lo menos una vez a la semana nos quedamos recostados en nuestra habitación o en un claro de bosque o en la bañera o donde sea lo suficientemente privado como para que él y yo no hagamos absolutamente nada.

—Rin…— Me llama. No es que quiera decirme algo, es curioso ¿verdad? Le gusta decir mi nombre, sólo por decirlo y yo le sonrío, a él le gusta que sonría. Nos encontramos en el balcón de nuestra habitación, él se encuentra recostado de uno de los pilares y yo me encuentro sentada entre sus piernas, soy más pequeña que él, así que con su estola y sus piernas fácilmente me rodea, no me abraza, no es propio de él.

A él le gusta el silencio, a mi me cuesta un poco mantenerlo, pero lo respeto muchísimo y trato de no molestarlo, pero de todos modos hablarle no está prohibido, a veces me da la impresión que le gusta que yo le converse, me mira casi sin pestañear mientras le platico sobre cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, pero hay momentos que me ordena que haga silencio.

Otra cosa muy importante es el orden y la presencia, sí suena extraño, pero él es un ser muy pretencioso (no le digan que yo se los dije) jamás verás un cabello fuera de lugar si no está en una batalla, así que como mínimo hay que estar presentable para estar su altura, delicadeza y nada de vulgaridad. Hoy llevo un kimono rosa pastel con florcitas blancas, acompañado de un uchikake de un rosa un tanto más oscuro y detalles en dorado, así además no siento el frío del invierno.

Él acerca su nariz a mi cuello y lo olfatea, siento sus colmillos y la punta de su lengua pasar con una suavidad que es difícil de creer en él, me hace cosquilla y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita tonta, el gruñe muy bajo, me cuesta escucharlo, parece un ronroneo.

—Deliciosa— Dice en un susurro que me estremece, es tan "cariñoso" cuando quiere…

Eso nos lleva a otro punto: El olor, los Inugami se dejan llevar mucho por el olor de sus parejas, es algo fundamental para ellos, alguien que no huela a su gusto quedará automáticamente eliminado de las posibilidades, así que asegúrate de bañarte seguido o usar perfume como mínimo.

—Mi señor Sesshomaru ¿Le agrada estar así conmigo? A mi me gusta mucho, lo extrañé tanto— Comento coqueta mientras lo rodeo por el cuello, él hunde su nariz en mi escote y siento nuevamente su "ronroneo".

Como el ser con el ego más grande y aplastante que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, gusta de que lo halaguen, aunque no hay que ser excesivo, con tantos años a su servicio el abuelo Jaken aún no aprende eso y termina llevándose un gran maltrato, hay que ser sutil, con el tiempo lo observé y me di cuenta, a veces sólo con una mirada "que lo diga todo" y él se sentirá satisfecho.

Levanta su mano hasta atrapar mi cabello, siendo poco delicado hace que levante la cabeza , con la otra mano saca el uchikake de su camino y afloja mi kimono para que el escote sea más pronunciado, sus ojos lo delatan, es como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

—Ahora sí, más que deliciosa— Dice sobre mi cuello, repasa con sus colmillos la marca que dejó allí hace un poco más de dos años, siento como si reafirmara su "estampa de propiedad"

La posesividad, un tema delicado cuando se trata de Inugamis, al igual que sus símiles animales son territoriales, celosos y los perfectos guardianes, para ellos querer y proteger es prácticamente lo mismo, van de la mano, pobre de aquel que toque algo que sea motivo de afecto para ellos, es una sentencia de muerte asegurada y harán lo que sea con tal de proteger al ser querido, incluso pueden llegar a la inmolación como fue el caso del padre de mi señor Sesshomaru, perder la vida de la persona amada no es opción para ellos. Así mismo son exigentes también, necesitan sentir que una está dispuesta, puede que mi señor lo oculte bajo una capa de hielo en apariencia impenetrable, aún así jamás rechaza una muestra de afecto de mi parte a pesar de su supuesta indiferencia a temas sentimentales, nunca permitió que yo me apartara del todo, siempre se aseguró de tener mi cariño cuando era una niña y mi amor cuando ya fui mayor y la marca en mi cuello estoy segura que es algo que le encanta contemplar.

Se aleja un poco de mí soltándome, se sienta derecho y me mira como esperando una respuesta mía, me acerco pidiendo un beso, pero me da uno rápido, chiquito y después cierra los ojos y se recuesta mejor del pilar, parece que ya consiguió su objetivo, no tenía mayor interés que mi cuello, suele hacer cosas así y una queda "vestida y alborotada". Me acomodo la ropa y volvemos a la posición inicial, miro por el balcón, pronto va oscurecer y las noches son heladas, buscando calor me recuesto en su pecho, soy bien recibida.

Algo importante es no forzar las cosas, él odia que le digan qué hacer o se impongan a su voluntad, eso lo hemos trabajado bastante a decir verdad, si le sugiero algo lo toma en cuenta, hay veces también en que hace cosas sólo por que a mí me gustan, como quedarnos tardes enteras entre los jardines del palacio o me lleva de paseo a la aldea de la abuela Kaede, cosas así, pero a su vez hay cosas que no tranza, jamás hay que hablarle sobre su padre, es un tema tabú o nunca me puedo meter en "asuntos domésticos" no limpiaré, ni lavaré, ni me mezclaré con la servidumbre por mandato de él y no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. A su vez, en asuntos mucho más pequeños y cotidianos es muy tozudo, si bien no me rechaza un beso o un abrazo que le de, no quiere decir que pueda comportarme toda empalagosa con él, demasiada efusividad lo incómoda bastante y si hay público peor, tampoco hay caso cuando le ofrezco algo de beber o comer, come sólo cuando él quiere comer.

Ya oscuro el viento se levanta contra nosotros, una brisa helada hace que nuestros cabellos y ropas se muevan, trato de estar lo más apegada a él buscando calor, él notando mi incomodidad se levanta conmigo en brazos, en nuestra recámara me deja en el futon, sin demora comienza a desvestirse para colocarse una yukata de dormir, me sonrojo, no importa la cantidad de veces que lo vea así, siempre me sonrojo, desviando la vista hago lo mismo y nos metemos dentro del lecho.

—Va a nevar— comento después de que diera por vencida en intentar dormir, él no duerme por varias noches, así que no me preocupo por sí lo pudiera despertar.

—Es probable— me sigue la corriente— ¿No tienes sueño?

Niego con la cabeza, me estiro dentro de las gruesas cobijas, lo miro, él me devuelve la mirada y lo entiendo, sonrío, sin decir nada me apego a él y siento como se deshace del obi de mi yukata, en un parpadeo tengo su cuerpo sobre el mío, su calor corporal me abraza como una caricia de cuerpo completo, mi boca busca la de él y nuestras caricias se vuelven mucho más íntimas, nos unimos en cuerpo y alma.

Oh, "eso" también es importante, como dicen: los calladitos son los peores y mi señor Sesshomaru es la mejor ejemplificación de aquello, hay veces que me cuesta llevarle el ritmo ¡no te voy a dar detalles! Es algo... ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo como una contemplación de ambos, como un entendimiento, no es que él sólo sea el gran lord y yo su "deliciosa" como él dice, es mucho más, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Si un día te encuentras con un Inugami como mi señor Sesshomaru ya sabes que hacer, en pocas palabras: Mímalo mucho, él te dirá que no le interesan los afectos de los que hablan tanto los humanos pero en realidad es mentira, como cualquier ser sobre la tierra necesita de atenciones, no te dejes llevar por la primera apariencia, dentro de él hay todo un mundo y es fascinante descubrirlo y recuerda siempre disfrutar tú también, no sólo se trata de la felicidad de él nada más, es la de ambos, lograr un espacio que disfruten ambos. Creo que lo único que me falta para coronar la felicidad de mi señor y la mía es lograr lo que estamos intentando hace un par de meses, espero que esta noche lo logremos, deseadme suerte.

FIN

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. El campo de batalla

**Los inugamis y su habitad.**

_2.- El campo de batalla._

El cielo está enrojecido, las pocas nubes que hay se tiñen de colores violáceos, la temperatura ha bajado un poco, el lugar antes eran siembras de arroz, ahora no son más que lodo teñido de rojo, miro a los seres que hace menos de dos horas me recitaban las más soeces amenazas, todas con un grado de morbosidad asqueroso, ahora están todos muertos, sin excepción, son alrededor de diez, todos desmembrados a lo largo y ancho del paisaje.

Y él, mi señor, coronando la grotesca imagen, parado en medio mirando su obra. Su armadura, su estola y su traje apenas tiene unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre pero sus manos y Bakusaiga están totalmente manchadas, se lleva una mano a la boca, está de espalda a mí así que no sé si está saboreando lo que cubre sus dedos, no me extrañaría de todos modos.

Todos creen que me oculta ese aspecto de él, el "real" Sesshoumaru, pero no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo, lo conozco, siempre lo conocí, incluso siendo una niña y yo lo acepto tal cual es simplemente por que es su naturaleza. Sí, conmigo muestra una mirada mucho más tranquila y acogedora al punto que hay veces que pienso que es como si existieran dos Sesshoumaru, el cruel y sanguinario que todo el mundo teme y respeta y el protector que yo amo, pero después pienso que simplemente se trata de diferentes matices de su personalidad y no me alarmo ante los rumores de engaños que corren a nuestro alrededor, de esos que aseguran que me encierra en una burbuja de ignorancia sobre sus batallas.

Me levanto de donde estoy sentada, me duele el muslo derecho pero lo ignoro, camino un par de pasos para recordar la cadena que amarra uno de mis tobillos frenándome, ante el ruido mi señor se gira para mirarme, camina hasta mí con su particular elegancia no perdida ni en esta situación, con un certero golpe de su látigo de luz rompe mi amarre, sin preocuparme de nada más me refugio en su pecho, él no se mueve, levanto la mirada y él me la devuelve sin una emoción definida, con esos ojos duros y aparentemente sin sentimientos, pero yo lo conozco, está preocupado.

—Estoy bien— contesto su pregunta muda, él levanta una de sus garras y posa la palma abierta en mi mejilla, veo como mueve la nariz olfateándome buscando si realmente estoy bien, cuando se cerciora que todo en mí está en orden retira su mano dejando toda mi mejilla manchada de sangre.

Sangre derramada por mi culpa.

La abuela Kaede y el abuelo Jaken siempre tratan de convencerme de lo contrario, pero siendo la debilidad más visible y accesible no hay que ser muy inteligente para pensar que los enemigos de mi señor quieren intimidarlo secuestrándome o intentando asesinarme, aún así todos terminan igual: descuartizados de la forma más cruel posible, él no perdona a nadie y no escucha súplicas de piedad.

Hacer enojar a un inugami es la peor idea del mundo, criaturas violentas por naturaleza, más si tocas algo "de su propiedad" no miden consecuencias cuando la ira y la sed de sangre los ciega, si te encuentras con un inugami en esa situación ten por seguro que no podrás dar ni dos pasos tratando de correr por tu vida antes de que termines siendo una muerte más a sus largas listas.

Él me rodea con su brazo izquierdo por los muslos y me levanta, trato sin éxito de reprimir el gemido por el dolor, sé que tengo un moretón horrible adornando mi muslo derecho, él nota mi malestar y gruñe por lo bajo, veo como sus ojos se vuelven rojos como el líquido que cubre sus garras, estoy segura que está deseando revivirlos con colmillo sagrado sólo para asesinarlos de una forma aún más cruel, suele ser así cuando alguien logra hacerme algún tipo de daño, aunque sea pequeño. Lo abrazo por el cuello y hundo mi cara entre la estola y su cuello como un súplica silenciosa de volver a nuestro hogar y olvidar ese incidente, ya cobró la ofensa recibida, ya no quiero saber más.

Camina sin prisa hasta donde Ah-Un acaban de aterrizar, Jaken vino con ellos, no para de alabar a mi señor Sesshoumaru por su gran hazaña y me está mareando, compartiendo mi malestar mi señor lo hace callar, con cuidado me sienta en la montura de Ah-Un y emprendemos vuelo con dirección al palacio.

Después de casi un día entero sin descanso llegamos a nuestro hogar, sin esperarnos Sesshoumaru se adentra en la fortaleza, seguramente irá a castigar a los soldados que estuvieron de guardia ayer, cuando unos demonios sin raza definida entraron en el castillo y me secuestraron aprovechando que mi señor estaba en la frontera del norte resolviendo unos asuntos diplomáticos, siempre es igual.

Con la ayuda de Jaken y de una mucama me dirijo a la habitación que comparto con mi sanguinario demonio. Ya acostada en el futon la misma mucama me trae algo de comer, una vez satisfecha, con mis heridas vendadas y ropa limpia me dispongo a dormir.

No puedo, apenas cierro los ojos y veo la garra de mi señor atravesando el estómago de uno de esos demonios, puedo ver claramente como el veneno desintegra la carne y escucho los alarido de dolor o veo como desprende la cabeza del líder, como los tendones y las arterias se desgarran como unas cuerdas que tratan de soportar un peso mayor al que pueden y se cortan inevitablemente y la sangre, la sangre cubriéndolo todo con su color carmesí: el suelo, los cuerpos mutilados, las manos de mi señor Sesshoumaru... Todo.

Esto ha ocurrido una docena de veces aproximadamente en todos los años que lo conozco, debería estar acostumbrada, debería ser tan natural para mí como verlo acostado a mi lado todas las noches, pero no puedo, lo acepto, por que es una parte importante de él. Así mismo me auto convenzo que yo no soy el motivo de esas matanzas, que lo hace por que considera una ofensa el que crean que pueden siquiera asustarlo haciéndome algún daño, que no soporta que lo crean tan débil como para caer en un juego tan estúpido, por que fue inútil cuando lo hizo Naraku y es inútil hoy en día, él no se doblegará ante actos tan bajos, además yo no soy el único motivo por el cual él debe partir al campo de batalla: las tierras, acuerdos de paz no respetados, rebeliones internas y externas, él ignoró a la hija de alguien y este se ofendió, otro idiota que cree tener el poder suficiente como para hacerse de todo Japón... Hay muchos, muchos motivos.

Ese es el precio de estar junto a un Inugami, el estar en la mira de todos sus enemigos, tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte de alma para soportar esta parte de él, jamás hay que negarla, incluso los inugamis que son mas pacíficos, todos tarde o temprano parten al campo de batalla.

Después de alrededor de unas dos horas lo veo entrar a la habitación, se ha cambiado la ropa, no lleva armadura, en silencio se recuesta junto a mí y me envuelve con la estola, me abrazo a él buscando la seguridad perdida, no necesitamos decir nada, sólo el estar juntos. Quiero disfrutar de esta paz que trae su cercanía, su olor y la paz de su respirar.

Lo disfrutaré, hasta que el rojo tiña el campo de batalla nuevamente.

FIN


	3. Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos

**Los Inugamis y su habitad.**

_3.- Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos._

No me mal intérpretes, no estoy diciendo que mi señor sea viejo, él está en su plena juventud, su muy, muy, pero muy larga juventud ¡pero es más terco que una mula!

Oh, bueno, yo también soy terca y algo porfiada ¡pero lo que pido no es descabellado!

Hace una semana visité la aldea de la abuela Kaede— cada día más vieja pero firme como un roble— y me encontré con que ella y la señora Sango estaban enseñando a montar a caballo a la señora Kagome ¡el animal me pareció tan bonito! Nunca antes le había tomado real atención y me pareció tan noble y fuerte, para no ser un ser sobrenatural era espléndido, le pedí a la señora Sango que me enseñara a mí también pero en eso llegó mi señor y no pude tener mi lección.

El problema vino de allí, al platicarle mi deseo él se negó rotundamente.

—No lo entiendo, no pido algo de otro mundo, no sé en qué puede afectarme— hago uno de esas caras de niña mimada que a él tanto le gusta pero esta vez no me toma atención. Además encuentro muy injusto que se meta en una decisión que no le pedí opinión, sólo se lo comenté, es tan ¿Cómo dice la señora Kagome? Machista creo que es la palabra, sí, creo que es eso.

Estamos en el edificio de la biblioteca, en una sala en la que él se dedica a responder la correspondencia, que es mucha, yo lo ayudo varias veces, pero ahora me encuentro sentada a su lado sin hacer nada. El mira uno de los pergaminos que siempre llegan desde la frontera sur.

—Es innecesario, tienes a Ah-Un como transporte personal— me contesta sin mirarme.

—No quiero cambiar a Ah-Un por un caballo, sólo quiero aprender ¿usted sabe?

—No perdería tiempo inútilmente— me responde mirando el dichoso pergamino, de todos modos sé que no lo lee, lleva con él como diez minutos y sólo tiene tres líneas escritas. Claro que sé que sería inútil para él sabiendo a la velocidad que puede correr y volar, además de la gran resistencia a la fatiga que posee.

—Bueno, si aprendo yo, puedo poner a la lista otra cosa que yo sé y usted no— le digo divertida. Logro que me mire alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú que yo no sepa?— me mira con superioridad.

—Yo sé reír— contesto mirándolo de la misma forma. Él pone cara de "¿ese es tu gran conocimiento?"— Lo conozco hace catorce años, sonreír sí lo he visto, pero reír... ¡Menos una carcajada!

Igual me daría nervios verlo reír a carcajadas, sería, no sé, bizarro, trato de imaginarlo y es algo espeluznante considerando su semblante y su tono de voz, el abuelo Jaken moriría de un infarto, esta vez de verdad.

—No tengo la necesidad de demostrarle a nadie mi estado de ánimo, no le veo la utilidad a la risa— me dice como si le hablara a alguien con problemas de entendimiento.

—¿Por qué todo lo resume a utilidad? Si fuese por eso no sé qué hago yo aquí, no soy "útil" para este palacio, no tengo ninguna asignación— comento ya aburrida de su terquedad ¡en algo tan simple! Pero la forma en la que me mira hace que me arrepienta.

Hay que ser cuidadosa con las palabras cuando hablas con un inugami, son fáciles de ofender y no perdonan fácilmente, el orgullo y el honor lo ponen sobre cualquier otra cosa, por lo que dudar de alguna "cualidad" para ellos es imperdonable.

—Eres mi hembra y la señora del oeste, eso debería bastarte— me reprende, lo siento en la dureza de su voz. Bajo la mirada avergonzada, él se levanta y se va dejándome sola.

Si algo que me costó asimilar sobre los Inugamis es que no le gustan que uno trate de explicarles un mal entendido, es sumamente difícil discutir con ellos porque son muy rectos con las palabras, no dicen nada en vano y no comprenden que uno puede no medir lo que uno dice.

Ordeno los pergaminos en la mesita que hace ocupa mi señor, sin demora leo los encabezados para ordenarlos por tema. Sin prisa salí de allí, caminé sin saber si ir a disculparme o dejar el tiempo pasar. Camino por los pasillos exteriores hasta el ala donde tenemos los dormitorios, me siento mirando por el balcón meditando, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó allí tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con mi señor, me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo. Él entró en ese momento.

—Mi señor...

—No soporto la idea que te compares a la servidumbre, espero mucho más de ti, Rin— me interrumpe, se nota que aún está enojado. Bajo la mirada más roja que un tomate.

—Yo...— no sé qué decirle realmente ¿Cómo discutirle cuando está con esa mirada tan dura?

—Así que no quiero volver a escuchar algo así.

—¿Por qué...?— intento preguntar en un susurro, veo como frunce aún más su entrecejo— ¿Por qué no ríe?

No es fácil sorprender a un inugami, siempre están atentos a todo su alrededor sin perder ningún detalle, pero las palabras son cosas que no manejan muy bien, como dije antes, son demasiado rectos con ellas, por lo que desviar el tema de esa manera los desorienta un poco. Hazle un acertijo y lo resolverá de inmediato, pero di una parábola y no te entenderá.

—¿A qué viene eso?— su voz sigue destilando enojo a pesar de su desconcierto.

—Dice que no le interesa demostrar su estado de ánimo, pero eso no es verdad, cuando está triste no mira a nadie, cuando está enojado habla más duro de lo normal, cuando está al borde de la ira sus ojos cambian, cuando está preocupado mira al cielo, cuando está tranquilo se sienta bajo un árbol y está más dispuesto a que lo abrace o lo bese, cuando está feliz es usted quien me abraza o me besa y de vez en cuando sonríe.

No me dice nada, mira por la ventana al cielo casi como si fuese una demostración de lo que acabo de decir, parece que no tiene intensiones de seguir la conversación, negar o afirmar lo que acabo de decir.

—... No sé por qué insistes en esto de la risa— Me dice después de como cinco minutos en lo que no dijimos nada. Yo sonrío, de algún modo lo encuentro tierno.

—Por que si no fuese por demostrar nuestros estados de ánimo, yo no estaría aquí— me mira como advirtiéndome— ¡Déjame terminar!— reclamo por su muda reprensión— Si yo no le hubiera demostrado lo feliz que soy a su lado, usted no me hubiera cuidado por tantos años, si usted no me hubiera demostrado lo feliz que es a mi lado, yo no hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos, demostrarlo sí es necesario.

—No necesité de reír para demostrártelo— Es su simple respuesta, creo que ya no está enojado, lo siento en su voz.

—Es verdad, pero hay veces que uno quisiera ver una demostración mucho más clara, no sabe todas las veces que he pensado erróneamente— trato de explicar, no quiero discutir otra vez, no dos veces en el mismo día— No sé por qué "desaprendió" a reír, por que es algo con lo que uno nace, tan natural y espontáneo como cualquier otra emoción.

—No tengo una respuesta a eso, Rin, puede que naciera sin haber aprendido a reír— comenta más tranquilo, creo que está convencido que mi comportamiento será infantil el resto de mi ahora larga vida— Pero tu risa es algo que provoca alegría en mí, no reiré contigo, pero seré feliz contigo, así que reír seguirá en la lista de las cosas que tú sabes y yo no.

Mi rostro debe ser todo un poema, quedo pasmada por lo que él dijo, mi cara está roja como la llama de una antorcha, se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada más y nos quedamos así, ya no tengo nada que decirle.

No logré convencerlo, pero nade algún modo logré que fuese más abierto a demostrar lo que siente, sé que es muy difícil para él, pero hizo el esfuerzo y yo lo valoro enormemente. Los Inugamis son así, una vez escuché decir a la señora Kagome que son "perros sin lengua" pero no me importa, mientras sepa yo que él busca otras formas de demostrárselo yo estaré tranquila.

Un perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, pero renueva los que ya sabe, los mejora y los refuerza.

Una semana después salió del palacio a una vuelta de reconocimiento, cuando volvió trajo una sorpresa para mí, trajo un gran caballo de color blanco, era hermoso, su pelaje brillaba al sol y era manso como un cachorro, también trajo un señor mayor que vive en una de las aldeas de la costa— el pobre llegó temblando y a punto de un colapso por estar en un palacio lleno de demonios— él era mi instructor.

Miré a mi señor con una gran sonrisa y reí para él, sólo para él.

FIN


	4. Época de apareamiento

**Los inugamis y su habitad.**

* * *

_4.- Época de apareamiento._

* * *

Me es muy complicado hablar sobre esto, no es fácil, no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, espero que mi señor no se entere.

Una vez una tipa muy confianzuda me preguntó como lo hacia para cuando mi señor entraba en su "estado de celo"— por supuesto que no le contesté— lo que está persona pareciera no tener claro, es que lo Inugamis al igual que los perros comunes su celo no depende del macho, sino de la hembra.

Sí, sé que lo pensaste, una vez al mes, cuando esa "pequeña cosita" se hace presente en mi matriz, mi señor Sesshomaru se vuelve un tanto más... cariñoso, no sé si esa sea la palabra correcta pero no sé como llamarlo, lo siento, está más pendiente de mí, es como si me asechara, como si yo fuese alguna clase de presa, también no pierde oportunidad de olfatearme y las noches... bueno, son "movidas"

Los Inugamis son criaturas no muy llevadas por sus instintos a diferencia de lo que muchos aseguran, en realidad son muy controlados, su hambre, sed y sueño lo deciden ellos, sí, lo deciden, por que lo controlan a voluntad, por ejemplo, mi señor Sesshomaru duerme una vez por mes, come y bebe una vez cada tres días, no tengo idea si se le antoja alguna cosa antes de cumplir su plazo autoimpuesto por que no habla sobre aquello y sinceramente yo dejé de insistir sobre el tema hace mucho. En cuanto al tema que nos compete, creo que no es tan controlable para ellos, se vuelven un tanto más ansiosos aunque no quieran, con mi señor es difícil que el resto se de cuenta, pero yo lo noto, además he observado que su dormir mensual coincide con el término de la época.

Nuestro primer "encuentro íntimo" no fue color de rosa, no es un recuerdo muy grato en realidad, tenía la sensación que mi señor deseaba que yo fuese más, no sé, osada supongo, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no podía relajarme y la mordida fue horrible, como si me hubieran quemado por dentro, al final creo que ninguno disfrutó esa vez, con las veces siguientes comenzamos a adquirir más confianza y el acto se volvió algo realmente placentero, él comenzó a confiar en que no me haría daño y yo comencé a confiar en mí misma, por que hay que admitirlo, me sentía poca cosa para él, a parte de la inexperiencia de la virginidad, el ser una simple humana sin nada en especial que ofrecer hasta el día de hoy me afecta de vez en cuando.

Realmente trato de evitar la inseguridad, pero si tu marido es un Inugami Daiyoukai de renombre no es sencillo.

Hace unos días hubo una reunión en el palacio de las tierras del norte, las aves de fuego son criaturas muy hospitalarias y su hogar es muy cálido. En aquella reunión se encontraban varios líderes de diferentes clanes, hay muchos, allí nos encontramos con el lobo Kouga y su esposa, también a Shiori en la comitiva de los hombres murciélago y además— lastimosamente para mí— a esa gata rastrera sin escrúpulos de Toran, la líder del clan de los gatos leopardo.

Sé que en algún momento fueron enemigos, todo a raíz de una disputa entre el anterior líder del clan de los gatos leopardo y el padre de mi señor, cuando yo era una niña aún, en la época en la que Naraku era una amenaza, aquella disputa se disolvió y como mi señor le perdonó la vida y se la devolvió a sus hermanos ella quedó agradecida y desistió de su venganza.

Una cosa es ser agradecida y otra ofrecida.

No es descarada, no como otras que he visto que son capaces de hacer comentarios abiertos sobre como divertirse en el lecho, usar ropa demasiado reveladora y contornearse de forma provocativa. Ella no, es más inteligente, es como si supiera que a mi señor le gusta más la elegancia que la vulgaridad, es discreta pero deja en claro cuales son sus intensiones, procura siempre situarse cerca de él y si le es posible desplazarme de su lado, le sonríe con sutileza, habla como queriendo demostrar que ha sido educada para ser una líder y cada vez que puede insinúa que tienen "asuntos pendientes"

Puta.

—Sesshomaru, no comentaste nada sobre el tema limítrofe ¿no te parece buena mi idea?— pregunta ella una vez terminada la primera ronda de la reunión a altas horas de la noche. Ella se acercó a él sentándose a su lado inclinando levemente su torso.

—Discutible— respondió él mirándola serio. Ella sonríe con suficiencia.

—Bueno, podríamos discutirlo en un lugar privado, puedo explicarte punto por punto todo mi planteamiento, sería un encuentro "gratificante"

Yo sé lo que sería gratificante, poder arrancarle de raíz todos sus tiesos pelos celestes de fulana ofrecida que intenta robar a mi macho. Sesshomaru consciente de mi disgusto pone una mano en mi espalda, pero no voltea a verme, sigue pendiente de ella.

—Mañana se extenderá ese tema, no veo que sea necesario—contestó la obvia insinuación como si no la entendiera, ella no perdió su sonrisa ni desvío su mirada de los ojos de él.

—Como gustes, mi oferta sigue en pie por si lo meditas mejor— insistió inclinando aún más su torso. Conozco ese gesto, es una forma de mostrar el cuello como diciendo "no tengo marca" a un macho en busca de una compañera, el problema es que este ya la tiene.

¿Alguna vez has notado que los perros mueven la cola a cualquiera que les extienda algo de comida a pesar de tener ya a alguien que los alimente? Digamos que los Inugamis no mueven la cola pero sí gustan de recibir atenciones del sexo opuesto aunque no acepten la oferta de "comida", es simple vanidad ¿Qué? ¿crees que él tuvo compasión de las muertes de Kagura y Sarah sólo por que le conmovió sus tristes historias? ¡No! Ellas alimentaban su ego con el claro interés que mostraban, no es algo que haga conscientemente pero no hay que ser un genio para intuirlo.

Sesshomaru sólo se quedó mirándola un momento como si lo meditara, cosa que me irritó, sé que él no me sería infiel ni en pensamientos, además su postura no refleja interés alguno, pero igual me molesta que le preste atención sabiendo lo que me provoca su presencia, después desvió su mirada a la salida y me saca del salón con él, en todo momento Toran nos mira sonriendo complacida por la atención que recibió, nos marchamos a los aposentos que nos asignaron.

Una vez en ellos, lo único que quería era dormir, por lo que me desvestí y me puse una yukata sin siquiera mirarlo, cuando terminaba de amarrar el obi sentí sus manos en mi cintura, molesta di un paso hacia adelante haciendo que me soltara, lo miré ceñuda, él levantó una ceja.

—¿No tiene que ir a discutir asuntos limítrofes?— inquirí como si lo desafiara a irse con esa gata roba maridos. Él sonrió de medio lado y en un parpadeo me acorraló contra la pared más cercana. Sé que a él le divierte verme celosa.

De todos modos él también es muy celoso, puede que más que yo, por que a él se le suma una posesividad patológica, cada vez que visitamos la aldea de la abuela Kaede y se encuentra Kohaku allí lo mira con superioridad como diciendo "nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí" a pesar de que él superó hace tiempo el hecho de que yo no correspondía sus sentimientos y hoy en día está felizmente casado o recuerdo una vez que un soldado me ayudó a levantarme al resbalar y me comentó lo liviana que yo le parecía, al otro día estaba manco, creo que con el único con el que nunca me ha celado es con el abuelo Jaken, por que hasta al señor Inuyasha, su propio hermano, lo ha golpeado alguna vez para dejar en claro que yo le pertenezco.

—Los únicos asuntos limítrofes que me interesan ahora son entre tu cuerpo y el mío— respondió en mi oído ¡era oficial, se estaba burlando de mí! ¿Por qué su escaso sentido del humor aparece sólo en situaciones así? Sin embargo, cualquier razonamiento sobre su comportamiento se esfumó cuando me besó de forma demandante y aunque en un principio intenté resistirme al final me rendí ¿Cómo resistirse a él?

Los Inugamis no sólo gustan de los encuentros íntimos durante la época de celo, aunque no tienen una regularidad definida, si les apetece tomarán a la compañera cuantas veces quieran. Son muy demandantes en el lecho, pero así mismo también son entregados, para mí fue difícil, pero él me enseñó y guió con paciencia, no sé cuanta experiencia tenga él antes de mí, tampoco es algo que quisiera averiguar, el consuelo que me queda es que ninguna fue lo suficientemente significativa como para que él dejara su marca, por que es algo que hacen sólo una vez en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente creo que mi olor fue un gran letrero que decía: "me apareé con el Lord del oeste" por que todos evitaban mirarme, era incómodo, bueno, no es que me miren mucho tampoco, sé que a muchos les molesta que una humana tenga tanto poder dentro de un círculo youkai, en este tipo de reuniones yo tengo voz y voto al igual que cualquiera de ellos, hay unos cuantos hanyou como Shiori o en unas cuantas ocasiones el señor Inuyasha entre otros, pero humana soy la primera y única hasta el momento, ni el padre de mi señor otorgó tanto poder a la señora Izayoi, creo que por el hecho de que él tenía una esposa oficial y por ende una señora del oeste que no podía pasar a llevar, por que las mujeres tienen poder dentro de los youkai a diferencia de los humanos, incluso hay algunas que lideran clanes y territorios sin la necesidad de un hombre, como el caso de Toran.

Hablando de ella, se me iluminó la incómoda mañana al verla entrar y ver como se percataba de mi olor, su mueca de disgusto la disfruté muchísimo y para darle sazón tomé del brazo a mi señor y disimuladamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, él se detuvo un momento y me miró interrogante, yo sólo le sonreí y él también pero fugazmente, después retomamos nuestro camino para saludar al Lord del sur y su esposa, Toran se perdió en algún lugar del gran salón, su presencia ya no me importaba.

Y hoy, algunos días después de esa reunión, estamos ya en nuestro hogar después de cinco días de viaje y además coincidió con mi época mensual, por lo que tengo a mi señor sobre mi espalda… literalmente sobre mi espalda, nos encontramos en nuestro futon, yo acostada boca abajo y con él olisqueándome el cabello, llevamos alrededor de dos horas así, parece que él quiere darse su tiempo y eso significa varias horas.

Ahora sí que espero que esta noche tenga frutos, nuevamente deseadme suerte.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N/A: ¿Nadie notó que no escribí "Sesshomaru" en el capítulo anterior?

Antes no había "hablado" por que no sabía qué decir, soy mala para esto. Pero hoy reflexionando creo que encontré lo que puedo decirte Yuki y es: "Bienvenida" sé que hace poco entraste al foro, no sé cuanto lleves en Fanfiction, pero en el foro ¡Siéntate! llevas poco tiempo, así que por favor, toma esto como un regalo de bienvenida y que te sientas cómoda entre toda esta panda de sexys estúpidas :D

Creo que coincido contigo en varias "teorías" con respecto a Sesshomaru y a Rin, así que creo que nos llevaremos bien xD, me alegra muchísimo saber que te guste este regalito.

Y a las demás también muchas gracias y disculpad la demora, tengo unos cuantos problemas que no me dejaron subir este capítulo antes a pesar de estar terminado.


	5. Los humanos y su habitad

**Los inugamis y su habitad.**

_5.- Los humanos y su habitad._

Me acabo de enterar que mi mujer te ha estado contando cosas sobre mí y mi especie, no estoy, para nada, complacido con esta situación, no sé que necesidad tiene de hacerlo. Sin embargo, si ella se ha dado el trabajo de analizarme y de paso a la especie Inugami en general, yo, Lord Sesshomaru de las tierras del oeste, haré lo mismo.

Humanos, seres poco razonables que se dejan llevar con facilidad por sus emociones momentáneas, le dan una excesiva importancia a las palabras amor y odio, como si sus patéticas vidas dependieran de ellas... No estoy diciendo nada nuevo ¿verdad?

Este Sesshomaru reconoce, no optante, que hay algo bastante llamativo de estas criaturas: la curiosidad, he observado que no lo notan en sí mismos, pero son criaturas de naturaleza curiosa, le dan un énfasis al saber el por qué de todo asunto.

Y Rin es el mejor ejemplo.

Estábamos sentados en el jardín privado que da hacia nuestros aposentos, un lugar tranquilo al que mi hembra le encanta pasar varias horas inútilmente. Me encuentro sentado mirándola, ella se encuentra recostada a mi lado concentrada en no sé que cosa que tiene en las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí?— pregunto al verla tan ensimismada, algo muy poco común en ella, por lo general ya estaría hablándome toda cosa que le pasa en la cabeza, esa es una particularidad extraña ¿cuál es su necesidad de hablar continuamente? Pero qué importa, mientras sea feliz.

—Es algo que me dio la señora Kagome, ella encontró una bolsa de una tela extraña en la casa de la abuela Kaede, se emocionó mucho cuando lo hizo, allí habían muchas cosas hechas en el extraño mundo del que viene ella, a todos nos dio algo y ella se quedó con el resto como recuerdo, estaba emocionadísima, si la hubiera visto ¡sus ojos brillaban muchos!— comenzó con el parloteo que ya estaba extrañando— Yo le pedí esto ¡lo encontré tan bonito! ¡Mire, brilla con el sol!

Se trataba de un pequeño cuadrado metálico, de un material muy delgado, no creo que sirva para proteger algo, tiene una división que al abrirla se ve una pieza del mismo material que rodea un agujero demasiado pequeño como para guardar algo allí y una rueda pegada al resto.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Según la señora Kagome sirve para hacer fuego, pero no sé como, cuando me lo iba a explicar la señora Sango entró en labor de parto de su quinto hijo ¡es un niñito tan bonito! Sus ojitos negros los sacó a la señora Sango pero estoy segura que cuando crezca se parecerá al señor Miroku— algo que no logro comprender es la facilidad de desviar el tema ¿no estábamos hablando de la cosa plateada? la gran mayoría de las veces no puedo seguirle la corriente.

A la función del aparato, según la insufrible sacerdotisa sirve para hacer fuego ¿cómo algo tan pequeño podría lograrlo?

—¡Las gemelas estaban tan contentas! Y el señor Inuyasha dijo que si no se calmaban poblarían todo Japón, la abuela Kaede dice que...

—Rin— si no la detengo me tendrá escuchando por horas sobre qué dijeron todos los habitantes de la aldea sobre la cría recién nacida. Ella hace un puchero, parece una nena de ocho años cuando toma esa actitud, le pongo una mano en la cabeza para calmarla, ella me sonríe sonrojada.

De todos modos siempre me habla de los habitantes de la aldea, que Inuyasha hizo esto, que la sacerdotisa anciana aquello, que la exterminadora esto otro, sabe que no me interesan en lo más mínimo, pero ella se siente unidos a ellos, esa es otra particularidad humana, la necesidad de identificación entre ellos, incluso fuera de ellos, por decirlo de algún modo, por que también trata de encontrar identificación conmigo— además de siempre compararme con un perro doméstico— y los habitantes del palacio aunque yo no la dejo socializar mucho con la servidumbre, sólo Jaken, creo que por eso aún se siente tan apegada a la aldea en la que la dejé por unos cuantos años.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, ella observando su objeto plateado y yo trato de poner mi mente en blanco, el tranquilo momento duró quince minutos aproximadamente.

—¡Kya!— grita lanzando lejos el dichoso objeto, lo mira con miedo, extrañado de su reacción la toco del hombro, ella se voltea mirándome aún espantada— ¡Hizo chic!

¿Chic? ¿Qué diablos es chic?

Supongo que se refiere al sonido que hizo hace un momento. La miro esperando que continúe, sé que continuará.

—¡Hice rodar la ruedita, el costado se hundió e hizo chic!— hay veces que me sorprende su método simplificación.

Tomé el objeto del suelo y observo, veo la esquina que probablemente se hundió para "hacer chic" coloco mi dedo pulgar sobre la rueda y la giro hacia esa esquina.

—¡¿Ve?! ¡Hace chic!— exclama ella cuando aparece efectivamente una pequeña chispa desde el pequeño agujero, resultó ser un objeto bastante interesante, vuelvo a rodar la rueda y mantengo la esquina apretada, una muy pequeña llama aparece y se mantiene, Rin lo mira como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo, se lo entrego y ella se entretiene con él el resto de la tarde..

La veo colocar "el hacedor de chic"—como lo ha llamado— dentro de un cajón de su ropero, en aquel que guarda las cosas que tienen algún significado para ella, como el lazo con el que amarraba su cabello cuando era niña, varios regalos que le hice mientras vivió en la aldea, unas flores secas, una daga que le dio el estúpido exterminador, unos pergaminos donde anotaba lo que le enseñaba la sacerdotisa anciana y así varias cosas más. Se voltea a mirarme y me sonríe.

Me gusta observarla, no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que me hace observarla, es una humana simple con una mentalidad extremadamente simple, con un entusiasmo abrumador y que nos mete en problemas seguido, horriblemente terca, la inseguridad que muestra a veces, habla demasiado al punto de marearme y casi siempre sonríe, tiene sus momentos serios, como cuando debe actuar como la señora de las tierras del oeste que es, pero aún así conserva esa jovialidad que hace cuestionarme si no habrá sido enviada a mí como alguna clase de lección de vida, no lo sé y a esta altura de la vida ya no me importa.

Ya dejé de cuestionarme su presencia hace mucho tiempo.

Se acerca a mí y me besa, de forma suave y apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, después de un rato y cuando el beso se hace más demandante me abraza por el cuello, yo la sostengo de la cintura. Me cuestiono como reaccionará cuando le comunique que nuestra unión ya está dando frutos, lo huelo en su matriz, sólo espero que no le dé un ataque de histeria o algo parecido.

No tengo nada más de qué hablar, la naturaleza humana en general no me importa, sólo la tolero por ella, solamente por ella, no caeré en cursilerías de que ellas única ni nada por el estilo, las similitudes entre nosotros los Inugamis y los humanos puede que a este altura no interese, no puedo visualizar que tan diferentes o parecidos seamos en nuestro comportamiento, que tanto influye nuestra longevidad y poder en comparación a vuestra especie, lo único que tengo claro es que ella es mía y es lo único que me importa.

Ah, Rin me pide que te diga que ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y que no te distraigas tanto, que tienes muchas cosas que hacer por culpa de estar leyendo.

FIN

N/a: Así bien, pero bien FIN, uno bien concluyente, es el más FIN de todos los FIN que han existido en la historia de la humanidad de los FIN, no hay más FIN después de este FIN.

Yuki, un placer escribirte, espero que lo hayas disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Un abrazo de oso digital con cariño de tu amiga secreta.

Y a todas las demás, un abrazo y un beso virtuales de agradecimiento por sus reviews, favoritos y follows.


End file.
